


Just Chillax Bro, We Got You

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Kankri, Latula and Mituna have a soft threesome.
Relationships: Latula Pyrope/Kankri Vantas, Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 31





	Just Chillax Bro, We Got You

"Kaaankrii~"

"Yes Latula-OH GOODNESS!" Kankri looked up from his laptop to see Latula standing naked at the door, wide grin on her face. "L-latula! What-are-you-doing-this-is-entirely-inappropriate-not-to-mention-the-fact-that-by-the-s-state-of-your-um-anatomy-that-you-are-clearly-not-an-adequate-temperature-and-are-at-risk-of-an-an-illness-um-"

Latula wandered over to the bed, swaying her hips as she moved, her long, red hair swishing with them. Kankri sat still as she climbed on the bed, watching with a scarlet face as she laid across his lap, looking him in the eyes through her red glasses.

"Hey~"

"LAtULA!" He gasped, voice cracking. He shuffled back into her, ass rested in between his legs and she could sit up and kiss his cheek, feeling the warmth of his flushed face.

"Do you consent?" She whispered, Kankri noticing that her boobs were very much pressed against him and that she was being entirely too sexy for him to handle.

"...yes." He muttered, shivering as Latula planted more kisses on his cheek and neck, hearing a gentle hum in her throat as she moaned lightly.

"Are you suuurre?" She teased.

"Yes~!"

She giggled and continued kissing him, holding his other cheek in her hand as she brushed her lips against him like his face was covered in a rich nectar. Her other hand slipped into his pants and his entire body tensed up, the boy letting out a breathy moan as he felt her hand massage the bulge in his underwear, rolling her fingers on his hardening cock as she continued kissing him.

"L-lat...I-"

"Shh~ Just chillax, we'll do everything. You just enjoy the ride~"

"We?" He asked, head foggy.

"'Sup Kankles." Mituna lisped, a mischievous grin on his face as he walked into the room, also naked.

"Wait WHAT? Are you two fucking HIGH or something??"

"Yeah man."

Mituna sat on Kankri's other thigh, beginning to kiss his other cheek, Kankri immediately shuddering at the pairs touch. They were so gentle and delicate, planting dozens of light, fluttery kisses on his neck and cheeks, the boy in absolute bliss at the pleasure flowing into him, moaning quietly. Latula was still lightly rubbing Kankri's dick through his underwear, his cock tenting his boxers under her caress, his body getting hotter and hotter until it felt like he was going to burn up.

Before it could get too uncomfortable, the pair began undressing him, Kankri going along with it like a doll, not fighting or struggling and just letting them take him on a ride. As soon as his warm skin was exposed to the air, Latula and Mituna pressed their bodies against his, not letting upon the attention for one second.

She sat on Kankri's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding up against his dick before sliding forward until it pushed inside of her, the boy letting out a breathy moan at the feeling of her hot, wet pussy squeezing around him. Latula continued kissing him as she moved, but Kankri leaned forwards and pushed her down, body and instincts taking control as he thrust into her, low moans and breathy whines escaping him.

"Fffuck, my dude~" Latula gasped, biting her lip as Kankri rocked into her, legs draping over his hips. He was gentle, yet eager, soaking in the feeling and trying to get more, like a kid drinking a milkshake for the first time. His face was flushed and he was panting, even letting out breathy moans, and his curly hair was spiralling down over forehead and cheeks. Latula though that he looked _really_ cute.

Kankri let out a squeal as he felt something hot and wet slide up his thighs, turning around to see Mituna behind him, tongue buried in between his plump, tan cheeks, licking at his asshole.

"What are you...!" 

"Don't you dare stop~!" She gasped, Kankri moaning out as she wrapped her legs around him and _squeezed_ him in.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kankri burst, voice cracking. He continued thrusting into Latula but his movements were weaker and shakier, unable to focus as he felt Mituna's hot, wet tongue _drag _over his asshole again and again. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but when he relaxed into it, it felt like his body was going to melt into Latula, lips parted and eyes heavy lidded.__

__Kankri's thrusting turned into a slow grinding, the head of his cock rubbing Latula's g-spot just right and just making her melt into putty underneath him, distant moans escaping her lips. He was burning inside of her, and every time Mituna let his tongue dip inside of Kankri she could feel his cock twitch. Latula began to move with him, grinding up on him as rocked into her and just letting her body take the lead, even lowering her hand to rub at her clit._ _

__"Kankri-I'm-!"_ _

__Latula let out an adorable squeak as she came, eyes squeezing shut and lips pressed together. Kankri could feel her orgasm around him, pussy squeezing and trembling before throbbing in the aftershocks. He let out a disappointed whine as Latula slid out from under him, cock twitching and dripping, eager to finish._ _

__"Oh shit, are we doing this?" Mituna asked, pulling his face away from Kankri's ass._ _

__"Hellll yeaah~" Latula hummed._ _

__Before he could question it, he felt something hot rub against his wet ass, pressing against the rim and fighting against any natural resistance. With no hesitation Mituna _pushed_ into him, Kankri letting out a pained little squeal and Mituna a satisfied sigh. He was twitching around him like crazy!  
Not used to the feeling, Kankri's body went back and forth from two extremes; loosening up and giving Mituna free reign of what happened to him; and clamping down at the foreign sensation, trying to force him out but just causing more stimulation, effectively making him even tighter._ _

__"Fuck, Kankles, my dick must feel _amazing_!"_ _

__"Shhhuu-nngGG~!"_ _

__Mituna slowly pressed further into him, feeling his legs shake slightly as he pushed in deeper. It took a few seconds for Kankri to finally loosen up a little, Mituna able to start thrusting without feeling like his dick was going to pop off._ _

__"Go figures: the tight asshole has a tight asshole!" Mituna joked, high-fiving Latula over Kankri's head, the boy just shutting his eyes and sighing._ _

__"Wait-whaaAAA~!" Suddenly Mituna wrapped his arm around Kankri's chest and _lifted_ him up before slamming him down on his hips, sending everything up into him all at once, _smashing_ his prostate so hard he could cry, dick visibly twitching. _ _

__"Ughhhhh your ass feels amazing~" He groaned, arms draped over his bare chest._ _

__Latula took the opportunity to begin working on Kankri's cock again, rubbing _just_ under the head before sucking the tip, running her tongue over the slit. Kankri couldn't hold back a loud keen, resisting the urge to clamp his legs together, head lolled back, the boy in heaven at the sensation on his burning dick._ _

__"May I?" Latula teased, wrapping her legs around his waist again._ _

__"Fuck-yes-please!"_ _

__She slid down on his dick and it felt like he was going to explode inside of her, Kankri's eager member practically burning her peach with its heat. It took a couple seconds for the three to comfortably adjust, which unwittingly made Kankri feel like his dick was about to burst with every slight movement, but after a few moments Mituna and Latula were able to move with more ease._ _

__Latula began to grind on him as Mituna rocked up into Kankri, the pair moving slowly and taking their time, knowing what will feel best for him. They were gentle, yet unyielding, at least for the meantime, not deviating from their steady pace. It was soft, yet overwhelming, Latula around Kankri, and Kankri around Mituna; the tan boy caught in the middle. Mituna slowly thrust up into Kankri as Latula raised herself up before sliding down, the pair working with rhythm as soft wet noises and the sound of skin on skin rung out with the trio's breaths and hushed moans._ _

__"L-I-I'm close~!" Kankri whispered, voice squeaking, holding onto her tight._ _

__"Th-that's adorable." She muttered, caught off guard by his desperation._ _

__She leaned forwards and took Kankri's head in her hand, the boy melting into her as she kissed him on the mouth. Mituna joined in, wrapping his arms around Latula and sucking on his neck as he continued gently rocking into Kankri, making sure that he would leave a hickey. This made Kankri _audibly_ moan, cock twitching inside of Latula like he was on the edge of cumming, asshole squeezing down on the base of Mituna's cock, making the pair also moan a little._ _

__"Danm s-son! I didn't know you lieked it vampire style!" Mituna remarked, licking up his neck to his chin as he thrusted a little harder, getting closer to cumming himself. As Kankri was going to protest his teasing, Mituna and Latula both began to plant hickeys up and down his neck, chin and face, sucking hard before kissing the marks._ _

__"C-cummingh~" Kankri moaned, bucking up into Latula and cumming inside of her, the girl biting down even harder at the sensation of his hot stuff filling her up._ _

__Latula pulled away to let his climb away, panting and desperate to cum._ _

__"C-can you help me finish~?" Latula asked, cheeks hot and pussy throbbing with need, resting on Mituna's lap and bending over for Kankri, rubbing Mituna's twitching cock which was hot and sticky in her hand._ _

__"Of-of course!"_ _

__Kankri hesitantly took his hand to her clit and rubbed his finger over it, the girl instantly going weak at his touch. He took this as a good sign and used his other hand to slowly finger her, still continuing to work on her clit as he slipped his fingers inside of her, taking the liberty of curling his digits against her trembling walls and rubbing his load out of her. She squeaked and rocked her hips needily, Kankri finding her absolutely adorable like that. Latula didn't let up on Mituna's cock though, rubbing and squeezing the slightly sticky member in her hand, using the index and thumb of her over hand to focus on his tip. He dug his fingers into the bed-sheets beneath him, biting his lips and scrunching up his eyes, gently rocking his hips and trying to get more of her touch._ _

__"Babe you're so fucknhng good~!" Mituna groaned, running his fingers through her hair and just admiring her expression. Her pale cheeks were blushing bright red, and her tongue lolled out of her parted lips as she panted, Kankri's hands obviously proving to be too much for her._ _

__"Does it feel good, Latula?" Kankri teased calmly, making sure to prod deep inside of her. Latula's only reply was a squeaky, shaky moan, half out of embarrassment and half out of pleasure, grip slackening on Mituna's cock._ _

__Kankri pulled his hands away and began just rubbing them along her ass, parting her cheeks slightly and groping her.  
"Come on Latula, use your words."_ _

__"H-holy shit Kankles, you're straight fukcing evil."_ _

__"Kankri-please~!"_ _

__"Please what?"_ _

__"Please don't stop!"_ _

__"Don't stop what, Latula? You're going to have to be more specific." He slipped two of his fingers back in and curled then inside of her, Latula moaning loudly at the feeling._ _

__"I'm gonna peg you so hard next time..." She muttered shakily._ _

__"And I look forward to it." Kankri remarked, moving his fingers more consistently inside of her, spreading her wide and twisting them inside of her as he rubbed her clit with his other hand, the girl practically _gushing_ at his touch._ _

__After a few moments of rubbing his cock, Latula locked eyes with Mituna and leaned forwards and took his tip into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head before taking it all in her mouth, sucking _extra_ hard just to watch his adorable reaction._ _

__"Hhholy fffFFFFFF-!" Mituna groaned, putting his hands on Latula's head. "'tula you're gonna succ the soul outta meEE!"_ _

__Watching him squirm for a few moments, Latula pulled back with a loud 'pop', all the pressure on his dick disappearing and just leaving it hot, wet and desperate for release._ _

__"You're so cute 'tuna." She cooed, putting it back in his mouth and softening up her suction, enough to be able to bob her head up and down Mituna's cock, moving her tongue along his shaft. Her movements were smooth, yet eager, all the sensations caused by Kankri's hands urging her to make Mituna feel good._ _

__"Babe-I'm-!"_ _

__Latula took Mituna all the way to the base and let him cum down her throat, still sucking hard, making made the boy open his mouth and silently scream before she pulled back and rested her head on his lap as she panted. Kankri began to work quicker, and more intense fingers practically _vibrating_ on her clit as his other hand probed deep inside of her. This made Latula turn to putty at his touch, hips unable to stay still and quiet moans escaping her as her breath stuttered._ _

__She wrapped her arm around his legs and clasped Mituna's hand like she was going to fall through the bed as she came, biting her lip and burying her face in his lap as Kankri continued fingering her through her orgasm, pulling his digits out just as she finished._ _

__Latula sat back on her knees and wrapped her arms around Kankri and Mituna before pulling them back, the three falling back onto the bed, Latula holding them close in her arms.  
"I love my boys!" She mused._ _

__"Hell yeah! Tiddy pillow!"_ _

__"Can you let me go so I may go to the bathroom Latula? I feel sore."_ _

__"Nope!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing more on this polyship if I get inspired again. (It'll probably be more smut)


End file.
